The Boy With The Blue Hair
by JetCat14
Summary: On a Rainy day Hilda Asks her mum who her father was and how they met. So Johanna Tell the story of how they met and a lot more.


Rain fall on the roof of the house. Hilda a 12 year old with blue hair laid on the couch. She looked up at the ceiling then over at Twing who played looking up at her. "Mum is it ever going to stop raining".

The woman laughed. She stood in the kitchen making hot cocoa.

"Hilda it will".

The girl sighed. Hilda sat up and looked at her Mother "Mum can I ask you something"?

"Yes Hilda".

"How did you met dad".

Johanna picked up the cups and walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her. And handed her a cup

"Your dad he was an amazing man and he loved you a lot and how I met him well we will have to go a long ways back".

28 years ago

A young girl with brown hair walks out of the house that laid on a hill overlooking the city. She wore a sparrow scout uniform on the sash of the unifor many badges lay. She walked alone alone the road she know to get her next patch she would have to leave the city without anyone knowing. "I have to found a super rare flower for this", The young girl said.

She soon come to the gate of the city she looked around seeing guards there checking cars. She used the cars to her advices to get out of the city. As soon as she got out into the forest she could only see trees and animals she had only heard of deers and many others. She keep going in she looked around to where she saw a group if flowers she want and looked at. She grabbed some that looked awesome and put them into her bag. But she looked up at the sky growing dark. "How long was I out here".

But as she moved something moved with her. A blue haired boy in the trees.

He looked at her never seeing a human girl before. But to him she was a beauty.

As the girl walked back to the city the sun had set. "No",she said.

As she ran rocks become trolls and they chased her.

The boy jumped down from the tree and used a spell to change himself into a troll and run at them. The girl had tripped and fall and watched as the came out her." I am sorry I came out here".

But before her eyes the one troll took out the others. Leaving the girl unable to move. One trolls left standing looked down at the girl and before her eyes became the boy again.

"Are you ok"?

"Ye...ye...yes".

He held his hand out and she took it and he pulled her up.

"My name is Johanna and thanks for saving me".

"Your welcome Johana".

She looked at the blue haired boy.

"Here I will take you back to the city".

She smiled when he took her hand. She thought he was cute.

1 year later.

Johanna remembered the boy who saved her he would come almost everyday to the house yet she had never said a word about liking him. He did the same.

Johanna waited at the window where the boy would cast his way up to her. And soon he did.

"Johanna how was you day of school".

"Good, and your day".

"Some as normal found out a new cave I going to expire tomorrow".

Johanna looked at the boy.

"There is something I want to tell you".

"Yes Johanna".

"I love you".

His face bacome red.

She looked away.

"Johanna I love you to".

She turned around just to be pulled into her first kiss.

The blue hair boy and Johanna kissed and thr blue haired boy pulled her into a hug. "Johanna I have always loved you".

4 years later.

"Johanna up here".

"I am coming I am sorry I don't have powers like you".

"Here".

He spoke and the 17 year old lifted up and landed next to him.

"Thanks" she said and kissed his cheek.

They hugged him and they over looked the woods below and the sun off in the West sky setting.

"So why here?",asked Johanna.

"Becouse",he got down on one knee " ,will you marry me Johanna"?

"Ye...YES"!

He jumped up and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

He pulled away. "I love you Johanna".

1 year later

"Johanna",The blue haired boy called outside her window.

She looked out and smiled and opened it.

"Come with me Johanna".

"Mother and father doesn't".

"I know but we can live in my grandfather's house in the woods and be together there".

"Hold on",she said.

She grabbed at bag amd put stuff she would need and looked at the house one more time. "Bye mother and father". And she waved. She walked over to the window and looked down. The blue haired boy said a spell amd he flow up to her. He took her in his arms and flow off.

"I am sorry we never got to have a big wedding Johanna".

"It's ok".

"But we can have one with just me and you at the cabin".

They returned to the cabin. "Mother and father i don't care what they think I love you',said Johanna.

They came in Johanna pulled out a couple papers marriage paper they signed them and they both smiled.

2 Years later.

Johanna sat at the table and drow. "Hows my wife doing and my child".

"Will it has kicked a couple of times".

He smiled and kissed her head then sat down next to her. He watched as his wife drow but in a a flash she stopped.

"The baby is coming,"Johanna said.

"What"?

"The baby"! She stood up and the Blue Haired Boy she loved helped her up the stairs and into there room. He helped her onto the bed.

"Hold on Johanna".

He grabbed her hand "I am here".

19 Minutes Later

The baby was there a girl a blue haired girl.

The man sat on the bed facing Johanna. She held the baby. "She has youe hair".

"I know but she has your eyes".

"Hilda" said the man now father.

"Hilda I like it".

He kissed his wife and she rested her head into his chest. He looked down to see his two girls.

And he was happy to have them.

1 year later

The man walked to the house a saddened look on his face.He pushed the door open and come into. There sat his wife and baby. "Honey",Johanna said.

"Yes".

"Glad to have you home".

She stood up with Hilda jn her arms. The baby looked around at everything taking it all in. "My sweet baby Hilda", said the man.

He took her form Johanna and held her.

"Johanna".

"Yes", she said as she walked to the kitchen.

"I have to leave and I don't know if or when I come home".

She stopped everything.

"Leave".

"Yes".

Tears fell form her face.

He stood up and walked over Hilda looking at her mother. With his one free arm he took her in.

"I know but I have to things have to be atopped and only I can".

"I know but loseing you".

"You have Hilda look she like me in many ways blue hair, her snice of adventure she has it all".

She smiled "I love you".

Back to now.

"Your father left the next day and for 11 years now I hoped he would found us and come home but nothing".

Hilda head rested on her mum's lap. "Mum don't lose faith he will".

"Thanks Hilda".

"Beside Dad sound like he was a cool man".

"He was".

"He had powers".

"Yes and you might too".

"Powers"?

"Yes".

Hilda sat up and hugged her mum.

'Thanks for telling me about dad now I am going to see if I have powers".

She got up and ran of to her room.

Johanna loughed at her.

"Honey she is so much like you.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
